The Balance of Light and Darkness
by DesertDarkfire
Summary: Zoey is given the task to end Kalona, and finally a way to do it. The balance between Darkness and Light is a very strange thing. ZoeyxKalona Character death. :(


Zoey POV

I stared up into his angry, liquid amber eyes as he threw me against the door, eyes clouded with lust and pain. He raced over so fast, I would swear he was more vampire then fallen warrior. He crushed our lips together and for once, I didn't fight it. I gave in completely…..and I relished it.

I wanted _more._

Goddess, Zoey Redbird! What the literal fuck are you doing? At this point, I no longer cared as the deliciously painful, but also pleasurable frigid mist surrounded me while he continued devouring my mouth, savoring the taste. I knew I was fucking up BIG TIME, but I had an ulterior motive. Nyx had informed me that in order to defeat him, I must attempt to seduce him.

Not that hard, apparently.

_"Così deliziosamente dolce, eppure così peccaminoso, piccolo A-ya."_

He pulled back from grasping my dress dangerously close to my Blessed Enochian blade that would end him. He smiled seductively and said "Have you a clue what I just spoke?" I did, but wisely played dumb.

He chuckled and whispered in my ear, "So deliciously sweet, yet so sinful, little A-ya. Those are the words I uttered." Then he caught me off-guard by dragging his silver-tongue up my neck, all the way to my earlobe. I let out an unintentional moan, which he was clearly pleased with. Then he spoke seductively low behind me.

"Come, Zoey Redbird. Surrender yourself to me."

_"Be mine." _He hissed.

It quickly became heated between us as our clothes were removed from our bodies, my glorious blue Marks glowing proudly before me. He carried me over to the King size bed and began delightfully teasing me into a frenzy. Everything that he could arouse in me, he did. I had wisely concealed the blade in the room for later use.

He quickly took me then and there and all I can describe….is sensations. Touch, sight, smell, sound and taste. As our bodies moved together in a vigorous, frenzied rhythm, I lost myself to my primal instincts. We were quickly speeding towards the point of no return, when something in me grabbed my bespelled blade. We soared to the stars together and as he was still enduring his side, I grabbed the hilt of the dagger with both hands, aimed form his heart and spoke the spell.

_With this blade  
You are unbound  
No longer malevolent  
No longer a creature of the ground  
For by the will of Nyx  
You have been set free  
So I have spoken  
So mote it be!_

As I plunged the blade deep, he sucked in a rather large breath, and then began struggling for air. Finding none, he began steadily flashing white, like a beacon. I gave him a final kiss, a kiss of Death, if you will.

As the life slipped from the once powerful immortal, the angel uttered his final words for the next thousand years.

"No matter how I may be tortured in this life or the next; I WILL locate you again. Mark my words, Zoey Redbird, Chosen of Nyx. We shall meet again and I WILL have my revenge." Then, the light flashed blindingly bright and when I looked back to the bed, his body was gone.

The reality of what just happened hit me full-force and I collapsed to the floor, shaking and crying. I then heard Nyx whispering in my mind. 

_Beloved Daughter of Night, please rise. I have a reward for the battle you have won. _

I was confused, but I did what she asked. When I did, a giant beam of ancient moonlight shot down and shone proudly on me. The light enveloped me, and then EXPLODED out of me. I felt the familiar tingling burn over a majority of my body.

When it was over, I thanked my Goddess and walked to the mirror, in complete shock. Not only did I have my tattoos, but they were literally almost _everywhere. _All kinds of simple-yet-complicated, lace-like designs.

I, Zoey Redbird, High Priestess-In-Training; Chosen and Beloved of the great Nyx, Goddess of Night had just killed a fallen warrior.

And not just any fallen warrior.

I had finally defeated Kalona, fallen Warrior of Nyx.

And I knew it still wasn't over.

For as much as we fight, there will always be two opposing forces.

The eternal, unending dance of Darkness and Light.


End file.
